Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
270px Fen'Harel ma ghilana. Hinata Hinata Shimizu - ' 116 letni kitsune pochodzący z Japonii. Interesuje się głównie modą oraz wizażem, za co nie pochwalała go rodzina, z którą obecnie ma nikły kontakt. Chłopak to pewna siebie osoba, lubiejąca flirtować z innymi i dawać im fałszywą nadzieję na coś więcej, jednak jeśli uderzy go strzała Kupidyna, to pozostaje wierny wybrankowi swojego serca, tak jak stało się to ostatnio. Jest również bardzo otwarty i nastawiony przyjaźnie, lecz nieumyślnie zachodzi wielu osobom pod skórę. Osobowość Wygląd Hinata jest bardzo niską (149 cm wzrostu) i drobną osobą o szczupłej figurze. Całe jego ciało pokrywają delikatne piegi, najwięcej ma ich na plecach. Włosy chłopaka są rude, średniej długości i naturalnie kręcone. Jego oczy mają kolor mlecznej czekolady, Hinata ma również bardzo ładne, długie rzęsy, jak i zadbane brwi. Chłopaka charakteryzuje również para rudych uszu oraz dwa rude lisie ogonki z białymi końcówkami. Ma małe i delikatne dłonie z paznokciami w kształcie migdałów. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|190pxJaponia - państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|173pxKitsune - japońskie określenie lisa, używane w języku polskim w znaczeniu bajkowej postaci z dawnych mitów i podań. Lisy są bohaterami japońskiego folkloru, o cechach podobnych do europejskich skrzatów. W mitologii japońskiej przedstawiane są jako istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności, które zwiększają się wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Przede wszystkim mają one zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Niektóre legendy opisują kitsune wykorzystujące te zdolności do oszukiwania i omamiania. Inne historie ukazują je jako wiernych, opiekunów, przyjaciół, kochanków i żony. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Kornelia, Amelie, Leila i Hinata poznali się na targach mody. Oboje interesując się najnowszymi trendami poszli tam, aby zobaczyć, co w następnych sezonach będzie na topie. Stanęli przy sobie w pobliżu sceny. Podziwiając coraz to nowe kreacje mimochodem rozpoczęli pogawędkę. Szybko znaleźli wspólne tematy przekonując się, że mają podobne zainteresowania. Lisek wydał się amarok uroczy, ale szybko okazało się, że jest gejem. Mimo to nie przeszkodziło im to w przegadaniu niemal całego pokazu, na który coraz mniej zwracali uwagę. Po wszystkim wymienili się numerami telefonów i pożegnali. Zostali przyjaciółmi i często wymieniają się informacjami na temat obecnie panującej mody czy doradzają sobie w kwestii ubioru. Natasha Znajomi Chłopak poznał Carola na jednej z imprez w klubokawiarni, gdzie odbywała się wystawa awangardowych obrazów i rzeźb. Carol siedział sobie w spokoju pijąc latte i podziwiając znajdujące się eksponaty a Hinata był zajęty rozmową z jakąś dziewczyną. Nie gadał z nią długo a praktycznie zaraz otrzymał od niej numer telefonu i całusa w policzek. Carol widząc jego sukces uświadomił sobie, że nigdy żadna piękność nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Ponadto Hinata zainteresował go swoją energią i pewnością siebie. Postanowił go zagadać by "przy okazji" wydobyć z niego parę porad, lecz Kitsune szybko zorientował się co chodzi po głowie Bestii i kazał powiedzieć kim jest zainteresowany. Carol wskazał na Leilę a Hinata po rzucie na nią okiem stwierdził, że może ją podejść poprzez pochwalenie się swoimi zdolnościami fotograficznymi i niekonwencjonalnemu podejściu do tematu. Dał mu też parę "bajer" na podryw i popchnął chłopaka w stronę Amaroka. Mimo że Carol początkowo był nieco onieśmielony brnąc coraz bardziej w temat przykuł jej oko, zgodziła się na parę tańców, postawienie drinka i zrobieniu zdjęć. Potem dała mu namiary na siebie i zniknęła w tłumie imprezowiczów. Carol czym prędzej poszedł podziękować Kitsune za jego rady i postawił mu kolejkę. Brie, Genevieve, San hee, Cookie Wrogowie Poznali się w klubie podczas imprezy. Hinata zaczął flirtować z jedną z dziewczyn i wszystko przebiegałoby w miłej atmosferze, gdyby nie Hatim, który wyłonił się za nim jak spod ziemi i zaczął wyzywać go poczynając od jego wzrostu, stylu ubierania się kończąc na jego orientacji, o której się dowiedział dzięki swoim stalkerskim umiejętnościom. Speszona dziewczyna zwiała, zostawiając wkurzonego lisa, z którego Tim się naigrywał wiedząc, że ten nie może mu nic zrobić. Po tym incydencie lisek poinformował Avou, wtedy jeszcze, gdy ten był jego przyjacielem, o tym, co się wydarzyło, a ten znalazłszy żniwiarza na korytarzu dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli się od niego nie odczepi to przejdzie do użycia siły. Mimo że Anubis również jest drobnej budowy, Hatim miał w świadomości, że jako bóstwo jest bardzo potężny. Nie chciał z nim zadzierać, ale miał wielką ochotę odegrać się na nich obu - szczególnie na Hinacie, który w jego oczach wyszedł na tchórza i "kabla". Śledził go przez parę dni. Gdy po jakimś tygodniu Hinata spotkał się z Avou, okazało się, że są razem i zaczęło dochodzić do czulszych akcji, Hatim więc zrobił im zdjęcia, które później porozsyłał wszystkim w Straszyceum. Tym oto sposobem uczennice dowiedziały się, że lisek jest w związku z synem Anubisa, a podrywał je dla czystej zabawy, chociaż od incydentu na imprezie tego już nie robił. Hinata podejrzewał, że to Tim jest autorem tego numeru, ale jako, że nie złapał go na gorącym uczynku, obecnie stara się go unikać ze wszystkich sił. Leah, Agledali Miłość Avou Jackal Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moda Wizaż Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Hina, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' Wszystkie kolor od żółtego po czerwony, lubi też złoty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 12 czerwca; jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. *Jego imię oznacza "słonecznik" po japońsku (向日葵), a nazwisko "czysty, woda" (清水). *Wręcz nienawidzi kwaśnych smaków, nigdy nie używa cytryny, nawet do herbaty. *Hinata potrafi angielski, japoński, podstawy koreańskiego oraz chińskiego, jak i również niemiecki. Galeria hinataskulette.png|Skulette Tae '''Park Taehyung (박김태형, Taehyung Park)' -' Osobowość Wygląd Taehyung jest bardzo niskim chłopakiem, ma zaledwie 152 cm wzrostu. Cechuje się również chudą oraz drobną figurą, jego dłonie oraz stopy są małe i delikatne, posiada również długie paznokcie w kształcie migdału. Ma opaloną cerę ozdobioną wieloma pieprzykami na ciele, wygladającymi trochę jak piegi. Najwięcej ma ich na rękach oraz twarzy. Przez delikatne rysy w młodości był mylony z dziewczynką, a obecnie z łatwością mógłby jedną udawać. Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy, wyglądające prawie na szare; jego włosy mają karmelowo-brązowy i zwykle ułożone są z przedziałkiem na środku. Jego brwi są w trochę ciemniejszym kolorze, niż włosy, mają również prosty kształt. Tae posiada wilcze uszy w kolorze jego włosów, jak i wilczy ogon. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|192pxKorea Południowa – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150pxWilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jia Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość woof Zwierzak Zainteresowania Teatr Pisanie Dziennikarstwo Śpiew Polityka Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria taeskulette.png|Skulette Nathair Nathair "Vipera" Husk - ' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxAnglia – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Klasyczny potwór Bazyliszek, czasem nazywany królem węży – mityczne stworzenie, pojawiające się w legendach, podaniach i bajkach wielu narodowości (także w Polsce). Bazyliszek, wykluwający się z jaj, które składają siedmioletnie koguty, a następnie wysiadywany 9 lat przez ropuchy lub węże, może żyć wiele wieków. Według innych legend bazyliszek jest stworzeniem, które rodzi się raz na 100 lat z jaja złożonego przez koguta. Wyglądem przypomina olbrzymiego węża, kojarzony jest także z jaszczurką. Może osiągnąć do piętnastu metrów długości. Żywi się wszelkiego rodzaju ssakami, ptakami, a także większością gadów. Jest śmiertelnym wrogiem pająków. Jego jad, odór, a nawet spojrzenie powodowało śmierć. Fakt ten w legendach był powszechnie wykorzystywany: bohater podstępem zmuszał bazyliszka, aby ten spojrzał w lustro lub w inny przedmiot, w którym może ujrzeć swoje odbicie, aby uśmiercić gada. Naturalnym czynnikiem, który może doprowadzić do śmierci bazyliszka jest pianie koguta. Zabić mogła go również łasica swoim zapachem. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Varia, Aryana Charu Znajomi Jia Wrogowie Miłość Samael Kurosawa Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moda Show biznes Gra na skrzypcach Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Znam swoją wartość, umiem ocenić moje możliwości. Świat o mnie usłyszy, prędzej czy później.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.pngWszystko można obrócić w truciznę.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Och, siedź cicho. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - do Varii Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki:' Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Jego drugi cytat to nawiązanie do słów wypowiedzianych przez Cassiopeię z gry League of Legends. Galeria Dacey '''Dacey Kahnyeli - '''17 letni syn Kukulkana pochodzący z Gwatemali. Przepisał się niedawno do Straszyceum po tym, jak jego ojciec znalazł bardziej opłacalną pracę w USA. Jest to pełen życia chłopak, mogący wydawać się trochę arogancki... bo taki w pewnej części jest. Pasjonuje się taniec, głównie tańcem brzucha. Gra też na perkusji, kiedyś był członkiem zespołu, jednak ten szybko się rozpadł. Mieszkając wcześniej w Gwatemali również często surfował. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left '''Gwatemala (República de Guatemala) – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej, położone nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy z Salwadorem (203 km), Hondurasem (256 km), Meksykiem (962 km), Belize (266 km) – łączna długość granic wynosi 1687 km, ponadto 400 km wybrzeża morskiego. Gwatemalczycy to stosunkowo młodzi ludzie (40% ludności ma poniżej lat 14). Potomkowie Europejczyków oraz Latynosi stanowią tu tylko 59,4%, reszta to natomiast w większości Majowie. Większość mieszkańców to katolicy, protestanci i inni chrześcijanie. Spora grupa ludzi wyznaje wierzenia Majów. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Kukulkan (Kukulcan, Tepeu Gucumatz) – w kulturze Majów odpowiednik azteckiego boga Quetzalcoatla, a także inkaskiego Wirakoczy; Zielony Pierzasty Wąż, stworzyciel świata i krzewiciel cywilizacji – utożsamiany z twórcą kultury Majów Itzamną. Kukulkan jako bóg i władca czterech elementów: ziemi, wiatru, wody oraz ognia – reprezentowanych kolejno przez jego atrybuty, czyli kukurydzę, sępa, rybę i jaszczurkę uznawany był także za bóstwo odrodzenia i zmartwychwstania, natomiast w kulturze Tolteków za podniesionego do rangi bóstwa założyciela cywilizacji, twórcę medycyny i pierwszego systemu kalendarzowego, nauczyciela rolnictwa i rybołówstwa. Niekiedy nazywany także „Bogiem B”. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Taniec Kultury Gra na perkusji Surfowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Jia '''Kwon "Amber" Ji-woo, '''a właściwie Lisong Jia - 18 letnia córka chińskiego smoka pochodząca z Chin, jednak większość swojego życia spędziła w Korei pod zmienionym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Zmiana nazwiska nastąpiła przez chęć zapomnienia o swoich chińskich korzeniach. Jednym z jej głównych zainteresowań jest taniec, szczególnie hip-hop oraz street dance. Była przez długi okres swojego życia trainee w koreańskiej wytwórni, jednak nie udało jej się osiągnąć takiego sukcesu, jaki chciała osiągnąć. Przez nadmiar obowiązków związanych z treningami, nie zdała jeden rok. Oprócz tańca uwielbia też malować murale, lecz stara się nie naprzykrzać władzy miast robiąc to bez pozwolenia, więc najczęściej przyjmuje oferty malowania jakiś obrazów na ścianach w domach ludzi. Osobowość Jia przez całe swoje życie nauczyła się, że ciężka praca to najważniejsza wartości. Dziewczyna zawsze przykłada się do tego, co robi i stara wyciągnąć się z siebie maksymalny potencjał. Nigdy nie marnuje czasu na jakieś głupoty, bo po prostu tego nie lubi, przez co daje sobie sama mało czasu na odpoczynek. Nie lubi też osób leniwych i mało ambitnych, według niej każdy w życiu powinien mieć jakiś cel i do niego dążyć i nigdy nie zrozumie tego, że ktoś mógłby nie mieć planu na życie. Wygląd Jia jest wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną, o wysportowanej figurze. Ma jasnozieloną skórę pokrytą łuskami, również na twarzy, w dotyku jest jednak totalne gładka. Jej oczy mają naturalne zwężoną źrenicę, a tęczówki podzielone są na dwa kolory - różowy i zielony. Rzęsy dziewczyny są jasnobrązowe i bardzo długie. Jia ma długie, lekko falowane włosy z prostą, rzadką grzywką w popielatym blondzie, a jej brwi są proste i trochę ciemnejsze od jej włosów. Naturalnie ma czarne włosy, ale od kilku lat stale je farbuje, by nie widać było odrostów. Posiada również kły, które widać tylko, gdy się uśmiechnie. Na jej głowie znajdują się białe rogi, ma takie ogon zakończony białą kitką. Posiada również kolczyka - septum. Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|160pxChiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. (zarówno pod względem PKB nominalnego, jak i PKB realnego) po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|126pxSmok chiński '– stwór z chińskiej mitologii, z której trafił do innych kultur Azji Wschodniej, czasami nazywany na Zachodzie "smokiem orientalnym"Zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako długie, wężopodobne stworzenie z wielkimi szponami, jest od dawna silnie zakorzenionym w folklorze i sztuce Chin symbolem mocy przynoszącej szczęście. Personifikuje też koncepcję yang, jego domeną jest pogoda, postrzegany jest jako władca deszczu i w ogóle wody. Wielu Chińczyków używa terminu "Potomkowie Smoka" jako swej identyfikacji etnicznej.Smok jest niekiedy używany w kulturze Zachodu jako symbol narodowy Chin. Jednakże sami Chińczycy, zarówno z ChRL jak i Tajwanu niezmiernie rzadko używają symbolu smoka w takim charakterze. Wiele chińskich przysłów i idiomów odnosi się do smoka, na przykład powiedzenie "Pragnąć, by dziecko zostało smokiem" (望子成龍) odnosi się do rodziców, którzy mają wygórowane ambicje w stosunku do dzieci. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Electria, Taehyung, Min Znajomi Ally, Jamie, Nathair, Ayano Wrogowie Aeminali, Neomi Miłość Jedyną miłością Jii jest taniec i kariera. Jia miała kilku chłopaków, ale z żadnym nie była na długo, ponieważ szybko traciła nimi zainteresowanie. Obecnie nikogo nawet nie szuka, bo ma inne rzeczy na głowie. Zwierzak Jia posiada dwa rottweilery o imionach Lux i Millie. Ma je już od pięciu lat, są jej wiernymi towarzyszami i pomimo pozorów, to bardzo łagodne i wierne psy, będące agresywne tylko wtedy, gdy bronią swojej pani. Jia miała też kiedyś corgiego, jednak został on z rodziną w Korei, a dziewczyna trochę mocno za nim tęskni, jednak rodzice wysyłają jej często filmiki i zdjęcia, by trochę wynagrodzić tę tęsknotę. Zainteresowania Taniec Malowanie murali Śpiew Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Oczywiście, że mi się uda! Kiedyś musi... ''Plik:Cytat2.png - odnośnie swojej kariery *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Kochana, życie to jedna wielka scena.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Masz nowe zlecenie? Gratulacje! Wiesz... możesz też polecić swoją dobrą przyjaciółkę przy okazji. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - do Nathaira Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Dużych rogach oraz ogonie. #Często po sposobie ubioru, który dużo odsłania. #Niskim i głębokim głosie. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: '''Missy, Amber '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: '''Jia posiada dwa rottweilery - Lux oraz Millie, oraz jednego corgi w rodzinnym domu. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Jia ma pokój w apartamencie, na najwyższym piętrze. Mieszka razem z ciotką, która oddała jej największy pokój w całym apartamencie. Dziewczyna uwielbia minimalny styl, dlatego też jej pokój jest bardzo prosty i nowoczesny. Zawsze zachowuje w nim porządek, bo nie potrafi znieść bałaganu. Jest to w jej przypadku dosyć łatwe zdanie, ponieważ nie posiada wiele rzeczy po przeprowadzce - większość książek i innych akcesorii zostawiła w Korei. Jia ma też w pokoju zamontowaną rurę do tańca i mnóstwo luster, tak jak w studiu tanecznym. '''Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Jia urodziła się 30 lipca; jest spod znaku Lwa, a jej chiński znak to Królik. *Postać zaadoptowana od Rochi. *Nazwa sceniczna wzięta jest od Amber Liu, członkini koreańskiego zespołu f(x), a samo imię Jia pochodzi od chińskiej piosenkarki i aktorki, która była członkinią zespołu Miss A - Meng Jia. *Nienawidzi swojego naturalnego koloru włosu, dlatego zawsze farbuje się na jakieś jasne kolory. Galeria Jiasimsy.png|Jia Basic Jiatwarzsimsy.png|Jia twarz jiastrojesimsy.png|kilka stroi Jia by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 jiapokój.png|pokoj Jacek Królik 'Jack Rabbit - ' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|176pxWyoming – stan w środkowo-zachodniej części USA. Jest dziesiątym stanem pod względem powierzchni, jednak z populacją mniejszą niż 600 tys. mieszkańców plasuje się na ostatnim miejscu pod względem liczby ludności. W związku z tym charakteryzuje się niską gęstością zaludnienia, która umiejscawia stan ten na 49 miejscu w tej kategorii. Na północy graniczy ze stanem Montana, na zachodzie ze stanem Idaho, na południowym zachodzie ze stanem Utah, na południu z Kolorado, a na wschodzie ze stanami Nebraska i Dakota Południowa. Południowo-zachodnia część stanu położona jest w Górach Skalistych, a północno-wschodnia na Wielkich Równinach. Stolicą i największym miastem jest Cheyenne z populacją 59 466 mieszkańców w 2010 roku. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|126pxThe jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore (a fearsome critter) described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns. The word "jackalope" is a portmanteau of "jackrabbit" and "antelope", although the jackrabbit is not a rabbit, and the pronghorn is not an antelope. Many jackalope taxidermy mounts, including the original, are made with deer antlers. In the 1930s, Douglas Herrick and his brother, hunters with taxidermy skills, popularized the American jackalope by grafting deer antlers onto a jackrabbit carcass and selling the combination to a local hotel in Douglas, Wyoming. Thereafter, they made and sold many similar jackalopes to a retail outlet in South Dakota, and another taxidermist continues to manufacture the horned rabbits in the 21st century. Stuffed and mounted, jackalopes are found in many bars and other places in the United States; stores catering to tourists sell jackalope postcards and other paraphernalia, and commercial entities in America and elsewhere have used the word "jackalope" or a jackalope logo as part of their marketing strategies. The jackalope has appeared in published stories, poems, television shows, video games, and a low-budget mockumentary film. The Wyoming Legislature has considered bills to make the jackalope the state's official mythological creature. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Ulubiony kolor: ' 'Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Pixie. *Obchodzi urodziny 12 marca; Jest spod znaku Ryb. Galeria jjj.png|szkic zrobiony touchpadem na leżąco :'D 250px 250px Kategoria:Ejyh